Sonic: Friendship is Speed
by Kurawante
Summary: My 'renewed' version of my old story, but with a couple... twists. Please know that Sonic and My Little Pony alike are owned and officially created by their repected creators, Hasbro, Sega, and any others who claim either of these two as their own. Only the ideas are mine. Also, This story will be titled "beta" because I will be testing many different new ideas and/or writing style
1. The Begining Trails

Sonic was having an average run through green hill zone like he usually did, right before a red echidna friend of his showed up. Sonic is a blue hedgehog with red shoes that have a line of white across them, spikey blue hair, and no fur on his stomach nor chest.

?:oh hey sonic I was just looking for you. (lame entrance for him, but I couldn't think of anything he would say.)

Sonic: Huh? Oh, hi knuckles what did you need me for?

Knuckles: tails forced me to come find you because he wanted to show you a "surprise"

Sonic: what kind of surprise?

Knuckles: I don't know he just told me to come and get you, he said it was important.

Sonic: oh… ok then (now thinking) what kind of 'surprise' is important?

Knuckles: ok then see ya

Sonic: wait knuckles just one question

Knuckles: hm?

Sonic: why are you here when you should be guarding the master emerald?

Knuckles eyes grew as he realized his horrible mistake. Just so everyone knows that knuckles is a red echidna, with a white moon like figure on his upper chest with mostly red boots, with a line of yellow, long red hair (what would you call it fur or hair) on his head, and big gloves with spikes coming out of them and red fur.

Knuckles quickly shouted 'oh CRAP' as he ran away.

Sonic: (now thinking) idiot… well I better not keep tails waiting for too long

Sonic said as he started to run to tails house as he shouted 'sonic boom!' as he broke the sound barrier in a instant.

**wow, finally rerading that after how long I've practiced writing, I finally realize how immaturally it was written... Anyways, for those first reading my stories, please note that the chapters get better (mostly around chapter three) so, please don't judge it for how bad or may he.**


	2. Chaos Control Gone Wrong

Sonic has just arrived at tails the fox's house in a matter of a minute.

Sonic: wow a minute, I must of somehow gotten faster. (now thinking) take that shadow.

Sonic was just about to go inside to see the 'surprise' when the door shot open

?:hi sonic glad you have arrived

Sonic: w-what? h-how did yo-

Tails: lets go inside to show you this thing

Tails said obviousshoes.

Sonic and tails (minus knuckles) went into to tails garage to see a huge thing under a tarp, blocking its appearance.

Sonic: whoa, what is THAT!

Tails: that is what I brought you here to show you-

Tails then removes the tarp to reveal a big tube, with a control panel that had a screen and a diamond shaped hole on it.

Sonic: what is it

Sonic said expecting a explanation from tails. Tails happily explained.

Tails: it is a transporter that will allow us to get into eggmans bases with ease, stopping his (*cough usually failure*cough*) inventions.

Sonic: okay, but what's with the diamond shaped hole? (now thinking) hopefully it isn't a hole for-

Tails: oh that, that is where the power source goes, a chaos emerald

Sonic: (thinking) of course. (now talking) and let me guess you need my chaos emerald?

Tails: Yep!

Sonic, already knowing this will end badly, pulled out his blue chaos emerald and tossed it to tails.

Tails caught the emerald and, carefully, put it in the machine. A couple of sparks flew out but nothing happened.

Tails: wow that could have gone worse.

Sonic: WHAT?!

Tails: did I say that out loud?

Sonic: yes you did, now what do we do?

Tails: we test it

He said pulling out a screw driver and tossing it in

Sonic: (now thinking) of course...

Tails then set the machine to teleport the screw driver to behind them.

Tails: ok the machine is ready to go starting in three…

Sonic: (thinking) this isn't going to end well...

Tails: two…

Sonic's nerves started to build up as tails got closer to pressing the red button.

Tails: one… NOW

Tails shouted as he, literally, slammed the red button.

Sonic flinched (BADLY) ready for something to blow up, but to his surprise the screw driver disappeared into a yellow flash and ended up behind the two.

Sonic: wow… good job tails

Tails wiped the sweat from his for head, said-

Tails: thank you sonic!

Right when tails turned around to say that sonic noticed little lightning sparks coming off the emerald

Sonic: uhhh tails.

Tails: what sonic

Tails said as the sparks got bigger and faster

Sonic pointed his finger at the emerald, eyes wide. Tails followed Sonic's gaze just as he got shocked by a huge lightning spark, sending him across the room\garage.

Sonic: TAILS!

Sonic said as he ran to tails side and helped him up.

Tails: I'm okay but

Tails, gripping his stomach were he got shot, and sonic looked up to see the emerald start glowing, shooting bolts crazily when a bright flash, hitting both sonic and tails, shot out with the power of a nuke.

Sonic: AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tails: sonic!

Tails shouted as he started to fade…

Sonic: tails!

Sonic shouted as tails completely disappeared

Sonic: no...

Sonic said as he finally passed out from all the pain.

**There, chapter two finally posted! Ok, now that I said my pointless and/or obvious sentence of the day, I will go over a couple of things that I thought I should mention - ****1: For those who noticed, I have changed my pen name, only because if I am correct, it should make this name easy to find (that is if you REMEMBER the name...) 2: Chapter one, along with this chapter, do not include my 'official' writing skill, they are actually taken from my old story (which may or may not be taken down, your choice (leave answer in review section!)) 3:I am not going to accept anybody else's characters at this current time, at least until I feel more conforable writing such things. (I will accept Ideas, but let that come later.) And finally 4: In any of the 'mesages' I put at the bottom and/or top of chapters, I will ATTEMPT to underline important information for those who aren't exited (or willing...)**** To read them. Any questions and/or advice please PM me, or simply leave it in the reviews.**


	3. The Pony Saga Begins!

Hello everyone, and welcome to the first, rewritten chapter (by me, of course) of sonic friendship adventures! I really have nothing to say, besides to inform those ,who want to know, that from now on there will be major differences from the original story. (In case you are wondering why this may look different, and since I really don't feel like explaining it, you may want to read my channel's (that what I shall call it) decription... Or at least near the end of it.) Now, on to the story!

-The story starts with RD (short for rainbow dash) flying, and... Well just being RD-

Rainbow has been flying for years, and the moment has finally come, the (possible) joining of the wonderbolts has come!

Earlier that day, one of the members of the magnificent team known as the wonderbolts (A team of elite Pegasi who are famous throughout all equestria) spitfire (hopefully I got that name right...) Has seen rainbow dash practicing her daily 'show off' routine, and never has spitfire seen such a magnificent flying as this untrained pony, or at least hasn't seen one besides her own team members, of course, and decided to get the story of this kid. When walking up, (she has just came out of pony ville, and has reached an open field where rainbow is practicing) she noticed more and more as the color of this mare (or at least as far as she can tell...) Looked more and more familiar 'hm... Is it her cyan colered fur?' Spitfire thought to herself, 'no, it's something about her rainbow colered mane.'

Just as spitfire thought she was about to put her fing-er, hoof on it, the mare suddenly turned her head and looked at her. Before she could say anything, the pony's eyes widened it surprise, causing her to lose her balance for a second, and come tumbling straight into the ground by spitfire's legs.

Before she could even attempt to help her up, the pony suddenly shot up and stared at her in disbelief. 'Huh, faster than a wonderbolt's reflexes, eh?' Thought spitfire, whilst having a flashback of her overly brutal training. 'This kid may just be better than I thought.'

*switching to RDs position*

'OMMYGOSHOMMYGOSHOMMYGOSHOMMYGOSH!, a wonderbot coming to talk to me?! Wait rainbowdash, play it cool' she then took about three big, quick breaths before building up the nerve to speak, but right before any words came out of her mouth, spitfire said ' you got some moves kid, I think that the rest of my group would like to see some new talent around, so what do ya say, you in for an exclusive intview with the wonderbolts?'

RDs mouth hung open for a couple of seconds, surprised at how easy it seemed, when all of the sudden her brain kicked in. 'Yeah, sure I will see if I could fit it in my agenda' spitfire mentally rolled her eyes ' you think I'm dumb kid?'

'Ok, great.' She said, knowing that meant "YES!" In her language. As she was walking away, a thought suddenly stopped her in her tracks. 'By the way kid, what's your name anyways?'

Rainbow then smiled a devilish smile, flew up in the air and said 'the names rainbow dash, the fastest, and most talented flyer in all of equestria!' Spitfire then replied 'cool the names spitfire, one of the lead members in the wonderbolts,' saying this only to beat rainbow in her own game.

*And back to the present, right after intro*

Rainbow cherished this memory, the memory that could lead to her future life, when she remembered that she needed to train. 'Wonderbolts wait for nopony!' She thought to herself in joy as she continued her training.


	4. Poor Spike

Hello again everypony! (Dark Kurawante:If you EVER say that again, I will end you |. Me:ok, jeesh...) Welcome to (what I believe to be) chapter four, and if everthing goes acording to plan, I will uplode my update today or tomorrow, and Dang am I exited!

Now, if anyone (almost wrote anypony) has a question for what I mean by that, you would need to see my last story to understand. Now with all that random, and somewhat pointless info, out of the way, I think we should get on with the story. Dark Kurawante: (used to be me 2 btw) FINALLY

And the story then begins with twilight, (who knows were this is headed!)

Twilight was walking through the town of ponyville, heading to the carousel boutique. 'Huh, (aka my way of *sigh*) I wish that some 'mysterious force' didn't burn this dress, tear it to shreds, AND hide it in my pantry!' She said as the dress brushed up against her purple fur.

Flashback!

Spike was walking through the library, with a 'mysterious' drink he found laying on the counter, when he tripped over some smooth, oddly familiar material, causing him to spill his drink. 'Oh man (he said as he was getting up) why can't I just enjoy my one day off without distractions!' He said, searching, and eventually finding, the bottle.

'What is it that I tripped over, anyways?' Spike said, he then saw twilight's gift from rarity (the dress) laying on the floor. 'Oh yeah, I remember this from that one party for twilight!' Spike then sighed, 'huh, wish my birthdays were that cool'

Spike then bent over to pick up the dress, wondering 'Huh, wonder why twi left this out on the floor, rude, if you ask me' Spike then finally picked up the whole thing, with a clear look at it, thought, 'well anyways, I should probably put it away for he-'. Spike then look at it, noticing a stain on it, that was the exact same color as the 'juice' he found on the counter. 'Huh, wonder what that could be from, probably just an ac-', spike stopped himself, putting the puzzle pieces and realizing that the stain was from... HIM!

Spike immediately started to panic, 'if twilight sees this, she's going to KILL me!, wait spike, calm down. Maybe I could just clean it off!' Spike then pulled out a sponge, and some soap, and began rubbing furiously. 'Come off, come off!' Spike finally (and reluctantly) gave up on the whole 'sponge' idea, and said 'fine, you want to do this the hard way, then we'll do this the hard way.'

Spike took a long pan, the dress, and walked over to the oven. 'If I can't scrub it off, then I'll BURN it off!' He then stuck the dress on the pan, and put it into the fire, currently forgetting they call his kind FIRE breathing drangons for a reason but, what the hay. (dark out.:CURSE YOU)

Once spike pulled out the dress, he relized that it was somehow unharmed, very good, except that there was a stain still on it. 'What, not even an ash?! How is that even possible?!' Spike then moaned, and looked at the glass in his hand (the one with the mysterious drink in it) and said 'ya know, this is all YOUR fault!' He then proceeded to throw the Bootle across the room, and it hit a far wall. Right before he was about to turn away from this drink, he saw some words on it. He squinted his eyes a little, and sounded out 'highly flammable. Huh wonder what THAT may lead to, wait what did that say?' He then read it again and said 'oh no...', just as the dress burst into flames.

Spike immediately brought it out of the room, and threw it on a stone step. 'No, no, no!' Spike said, just as twilight's pet owl (not even going to ATTEMPT to spell that name.) Owl l. (Shortcut for, please spell it right, owllishious) then, being the pet of the smartest pony in equestria, put 2 and 2 together. Spike plus flaming dress equals help, and fast.

Owl l. Then quickly flew into the kitchen, and grabbed a fire extinguisher, flew back out, and began helping. He helped by making fast, quick fly-bys of the dress, blowing it with the extinguisher all the while he was close, but scratching it on accident along the way.

Later

Spike and owl l. had finally succeeded in extinguishing the fire, and were currently looking down at the shreded, burnt dress on the floor. 'Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!' Spike said fast, but repudiatly. 'I can't let twi find out about one of her friend made dresses RUINED! Wait, I know! What if I hide it from her? Then she never has to know!'

Spike picked up the dress, and right before leaving to hide it, he turned to owl l. and said 'btw, this stays in between you and me, got it?' Owl l. then did the movements, basically saying, 'cross my heart learn to fly, and stick a cupcake in my eye,' 'good' he responded, 'then lets begin the hiding!'

Later (again...)

Spike had finally hidden the dress, in a thought to be safe location, when twilight finally came back from whatever she was doing.

'Hey spike, I'm back!' She said. 'Hey twi, have any fun ... Exploring?' He replied, guessing at that last part. 'It was a blast at the picnic and I have to tell you-' she then stopped mid-sentence and began to sniff the air. 'Spike, what's that smell?' 'What smell, I don't smell anything, so, continue your story' she looked at him suspiciously for a minute, and then raised her sholders and continued her story.

Back to the present

'Yeah, can't imagined how this dress got destroyed,' she said, now paying more close attention to the burn marks. She rolled her eyes, and stopped suddenly, realizing that she almost walked into the wall of the boutique.

She then chuckled, and thought 'wow that was close, anyways, I should probably head inside, who knows what rarity will put me through for damaging this dress.'

Once twilight knocked on the door, she walked inside, and immediately noticed a mess ALL OVER the floor, and a frightened looking rairity running frantically around it, looking like a white flash during it.

Rairity then noticed twilight, and ran to her 'oh, um... Hey rarity, I came to ask you if you co-' twilight started, but was interupted immediately 'oh twilight, thank GOODNESS you're here because in the middle of my day, the WORST... POSSIBLE...THING... EVER happened to me!'

Judging from her expression, twilight could see she wasn't joking. 'Wha- what happened rarity?!' She said frantically. 'I can't, it is just to painful to tell' rarity said. Twilight then shouted 'tell me!' 'Ok, ok, during the day, right when I was about to begin a huge order, when all of the sudden I...I... I ran out of... FABRIC!'

At first, twilight just stood there, waiting for the bad news, when all of the sudden, she realized that WAS the bad news. Considering rarity's love for fashion, running out if fabric would be like loosing a hoof. Also considering that she lives off the money she makes from the boutique, this was horrible news!

'Oh no, that is horrible, is there anything I can do for you, rairity?' She asked. 'Oh yes' rarity responded, 'first you can-' she began, when all of the sudden, there was a loud, and big sounding explosion coming from far away.

'What in the hey was THAT?!' Said rarity. 'I don't know, but it seems to have come from the everfree forest.' She replied 'I think we should make sure whoever it was was not hurt' 'same' Said rarity. As they headed out of the boutique, they didn't even bother to mention the obvious thought they both had,' please be okay, fluttershy'

Wow, finally, my first CLIFFHANGER! Yeah, sorry for any lack of detail or spelling errors, this chapter took about 3 hours of constant typing to finish. To tell you the truth I originally decided to make this about RD, but decided against that as soon as I started writing. I also was going to iclude pinkie in this, but decided against that too, for the reason of it taking too long. Besides, I have OTHER plans for her... In the end though, I am relatively happy about this chapter, being, possibly, my longest chapter to date. Anyways thank you for reading and I will be back with more, very, very soon.


	5. Sonic Awakens!

** And here is ch.5! And one quick thing I want to say, if ****you post a review that you want answered I HIGHLY advise you to use an actual account, (please understand that it is not needed) and I ask this because if I respond in the review section, I will seem like one of those people who comments on their own content to see more popular, AND I don't know if you will even see it. I also don't want to directly mention someone's name in one of these stories/chapters, but if needed I will.**** Now with that over with, time for the chapter! (There will be more important messages posted later in time, but I think the length of this intro is big enough...)**

Sonic wakes up in a dark place currently unknown to him."huh, where am I-" our favorite hero then feels searing pain shoot through his whole body all at once "AHH!" He screams violentaly. "OW, I think whatever happened broke my ribs! Who did this?!" And, for the first time since he woke up, he finally got a good look at his surroundings, and also as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He was in a dark and damp forest, surrounded by trees. He also noticed the huge crator he was sitting in "wow, that looked like it hurt, oh wait, it did!"

Sonic then laughed at his own cheap joke, but quickly stopped, thanks to the sudden pain increase as he laughed "hurts a little to bad..."

Sonic thought for a moment (I know, huge surprise) about what to do next. 'Well, judging from the size of the crator, and the missing leaves above me, I think I fell from the sky!' Sonic thought to himself. 'Well, I should get up before I lose the dignity for this.'

Sonic tried to stand up, but immediately lost his balance. 'What the- I know most of my bones are broken, but my legs too?!' He then tried to move his leg to see where the pain was focused, but found out it worked perfectly well.'What the-' he tried the other leg, and it was fine too.

'Then why did I lose my balance?' Sonic then tried to scratch his head, but quickly found out he couldn't. 'Oh no, please don't tell me I broke my hand too?!' He then put his hand down in front of him, and he relized he didn't even have fingers! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He scream once again.

"What happened to my fingers?!" He them tried to calm himself 'calm down sonic, I need to get out of these woods to figure out what the heck is going on, and what happened to my beautiful fingers!' Sonic winced a little about how hard it will be to eat chili dogs and begun to stand again, only to fall down again. 'DANG IT! Ok sonic wait, use this body to your advantage.' He stood up again, but this time instead of trying to stand on two feet, he went on four. 'Ok good, I can stand, now time for the real test, moving' he begun moving forward, awkwardly at first considering his new circumstances, but got used to it fast.

-Three minutes later-

Sonic has just gotten out of his crator and was making his way to a near by tree, 'ok, I can't walk that fast, I need to limp because of frequent pains, but at least I'm mobile.'

Sonic had finally arrived at the tree, and thought about such an obvious question, he didn't even think of it before, "wait, where do I go now?!" He said out loud. He then thought ' crap! Now what do I do?! Wait, there is one thing...'

-flash back-

"Come on shadow do it!" Our hero said to one of his... Less affectionate friends, shadow the hedghog. "For the last time you blue (can't type this, sorry) I will not join a chili dog eating contest with you!" "Please shadow" "no" "pretty please" "no!" Pretty pretty ple-" shadow then almost screamed and cried at the same time, but his ego wouldn't allow it. (heh heh heh)

"Oh please, is there anything I can do that would make you shut up?" Sonic opened his mouth and raised his finger, but before he could answer "that's NOT chili dog, food, or any other stupid idea you may have related?" Shadow asked angrily.

Sonic thought for a moment, right before a tails ranked idea came into his mind "could you teach me the chaos spear?" Shadow, for once, was surprised at that question "I can't, that would take a strong connection to the chaos force to do that." Sonic grumbled for a second before responding, "then could you teach me to master the chaos force, then the chaos spear?" "nope" he responded almost instantly. "And why not?" "It would take too long" "..."

"So, about that contest..." "No please not that! Wait, I have an idea, how about I teach you to use the chaos force, and you can learn chaos spear on your own? deal?" "Hmm" sonic thought for a moment "fine"

-back to the present-

Sonic snapped out of his trance and thought "that's right, the chaos force! THANK YOU SHADOW'S OBSESSIVE EGO!"

Sonic sat down, put his hooves together, and began to focus. 'Ok, I need to remember what I learned, I can sense living creatures, I don't have as much of a connection as shadow, so I can only sense people from a distance if they are in a crowd. The more there are, the easier it is to sense, but the farther they are, the harder it is to feel their presence. The more energy they are using, the bigger their presence seems. Ok now I I'm ready to begin." How begun focus and searched for any living creatures around him.

-later-

I've been at this for about ten minutes and still nothing?! No, could no one be around?!' He begun to unravel his focus, and right before he completely gave up, he sensed it. A faint, but lively animal. 'YES, that must be a helpful sign!' He begun to focus in on it as best he could, but was having great difficulty. 'Since I seem to be at my limit, they must be far, but not too far, considering I can still feel it.' He let relief finally flow through him. 'Ok, good' he then took note of the direction it was in and unraveled his concentration, 'well, that seems like my best bet for safty and a popularized area' he thought, with his eyes still closed. 'Well, now all I need to do is head towards. Well, in that case...' He then suddenly opened his eyes.

"Let the adventure begin."


	6. Flutter in distress

**One quick note: I have spent ALOT of time debating whether this will be a chapter about sonic or mlp related characters, and I have decided to go back and forth between the two, at least until I hit a point where that won't be necessary. Also here is a question for all, should I stick with the writing style I am using, or should I go back to my old style? I personally prefer this one, but I would like to here your opinions. Now, on to the chapter!**

-Twilight and Rarity are racing for one of their friends house, Fluttershy's, and have finally arrived-

Twilight and Rarity burst through Fluttershy's door, searching for whatever may have been the cause of the disturbance. "What's wrong... What happened?!" Twilight said in between breathes. At first, the two are worried, because they do not see their friend anywhere nearby.

"Oh no!" Rarity shouted "what could have ever happened to her?!" "Wait, maybe she simply went for a walk?" Twilight guessed. Rarity then opened her mouth to respond to that, when suddenly there was a slight wimper from nearby the couch.

Immediately, they both went straight to the area of the noise, only to see nothing near the couch. "Dang it, I could have sworn I heard something from over here!" Twilight said. "Alas," Rarity responded "perhaps our friend left, but is still nearby!" Then, Rarity left the house, and right before Twilight was about to leave the house, she noticed something pink behind the couch.

'Huh' She thought to herself as she went to examine it. 'What is...' She thought, as she went around the couch to see what this object was, and saw a mostly tan colored creature, with pink hair, laying on the floor. "What Is this?" She asked herself, as her eyes adjusted and she relized it was the very friend they were searching for, "HUH! (Gasp) FLUTTERSHY!" She shouted, ignoring the fact that it looked like Fluttershy had a seizure. "I'm so happy to see that your ok!" She said loudly.

"Huh," Fluttershy Said, still half daized "wha- what happened?" Twilight then released Fluttershy from her extremely tight hug. "Well, I went to visit Rarity to have her fix my dress, but then we heard a loud explosion comming from over here, and rushed here right away!"

Fluttershy sat their for a moment, trying to remember what happened, when all of the sudden it hit her, "oh yes, I remember now, I heard a loud noise coming from outside, and I thought that it was just Derpy (YEAH!) Flying near my house, and she dropped her package... Again, and before I could go out to help, I fell asleep on this couch."

Twilight thought that over for a second, "ok," she finally said "wait, then why were you behind the couch if you fell asleep on it? And why did you look so frightened?"

Fluttershy wracked her brain for answers, before remembering one extra detail. "I remember waking up to loud, fast moving hooves running around, and before I could even move, I heard ponies slam open my door, and start shouting frantically. They sounded worried."

"Wow, they must have needed some help, and fast." "Yeah, but who would enter my house like that?" Twilight thought about this question "hmm..." 'Who do I know that knows Fluttershy well enough to come to her if there was problems, but would also burst through her door in a panic... Oh wait...'She then mentally face-hoofed, remembering what happened not even three minutes ago.

"Um... I have no idea who would do that... he he" she said suspiciously. "Me neither," Fluttershy said back, "but whatever it was, it must not have been important since they left so fast." "Yeah..." She said, already feeling guilty.

There then was the noise of Fluttershy's Door opening, and the familiar voice of a white unicorn came through "come on Twilight, the search for our friend can't be done alone!" She said as she walked in the house. "By the way, what are you doing in here that is taking so lon-" Rarity begun, but was cut off when she saw Fluttershy laying on the floor, "GASP! Fluttershy!" She yelled, right before giving her a humongous hug. "What EVER happened to you dear." Fluttershy then let out a small sigh, before explaining her story again.

"Wow, those ponies blasting through your door do sound... Interesting" Rarity said, looking at Twilight and silently agree that they both came to the same conclusion of who the 'culprits' were. "Oh well, I am just glad to see you safe my dear!" She said as she gave her one last, quick hug.

"So am I, but I have one question, where DID that noise come from anyways?" Twilight asked Fluttershy. "Hmm... Oh yeah now I remember! It sounded like it came from-" Her eyes then widened in fear "oh no" was all she could say. "What?" Twilight and Rairity asked in union. Fluttershy then released a big gulp and pointed out her window, at the Everfree Forest "there" she replied.

"Oh my..." Rarity said "there?" Fluttershy simply shook her head."well you girls know what that means don't you?" Twilight asked. They both looked at her, slightly fearful for what she was about to say.

"We need to see if there was any majorly damaged creatures or areas near where the event took place..." "Which means" Rarity asked, already knowing the answer.

"We need to head into the Everfree Forest."

**Author note - I want to appologize for not posting any chapters for about 4 weeks. I was focusing morimportant things such as school work and such. (Also, this last note was made after writing chapter 10, so anything said won't really mean much until then.)**


	7. Insert awesome title here

-continuation of chapter 5-

— — —

Sonic has been walking through the woods for a while, not knowing how long, only knowing what was only a few minutes seemed to take FOREVER to walk. Whilst walking, he tried to think of a comment tails would say at this time. "Why are you complaining sonic?!" He would say, "we've been walking for only three minutes!"

"It's not that," sonic replied to the invisible friend of his "It's that I can't actually RUN, and every time I try, I get slightly farther, but end up falling on my face anyways... Which reminds me..." Sonic then, slightly hoping his luck would save him, tried to run, and was able to make a good dash... for about seven seconds before falling hopelessly on his face. "See!" He mentally, and physically, shouted. "I can't even make it ten seconds without falling straight on my face!"

"Huh, why don't you try running more like a horse, and less like a... Well sonic." The imaginary tails , feeling depressed from his constant failures, replied "hey, that could be a good ide- wait a second?! What do you mean 'less like a sonic?!'" "Well, your running really doesn't match the style of most hedgehogs" "well, that not to-" "and plus you really don't pay attention where you're going and crash... Alot."

"Hey!" He says angrily, " that's the last straw imaginary tails, why don't you just shut up!" "Well I would, but I can't because I am a figure of your imagination and you are sub-consciously choosing everything I say."

"Huh," sonic sighed, "I wish I had someone real to talk to!" Tails followed with, "well, technically I am real since your brain is real and your thoughts are actually auditory through your ears."

Sonic, finally seeing common sence, ignored tails and begun to build his focus and concentrated on the energy he sensed before, but it seemed the same distance away as before. 'Why does it seem like no matter how far I go, I don't get any closer!" "Maybe it's just because-," Tails started, but was immediately cut off from a very angry sonic,"NO WORDS FROM YOU!"

Sonic then sighed, "guess I have to be patient... This is gonna be fun..."

-a LONG walk later-

Sonic was still walking, but could feel a lot of beings moving, but could still sence that one being's power still the strongest,so strong that it could even be senced from multiple miles away! At least, to him, it meant he was getting closer, and that he was not far at all!

-after traveling out of the forest, finding an empty field, with an empty house with alot of animals in and around it, he arrived at a mountain, which over looked a village with ponies walking to and from there destinations-

"Yes, finally actual living creatures! I now can talk to someone!" Sonoc then jumped and cheered, before relizing a scary possibility - "wait, what if they can't talk at all?!" Sonic then proceded to cry.

"Um... Sonic" imaganary tails said, talking for the first time in about a half hour. "What?!" Sonic Said angerly, "maybe I can help." Sonic then stood up and thought 'how?' Tails, still contemplating his existence, then repsonded with "well, think about it, you can understand many different animals and species, so that shouldn't be to bad, plus you seem to be a little similar to them so... it makes sense."

Sonic thought this over for a moment before finally saying "ok... I guess that makes sense. Thanks imaginary tails!" "Meh, no problem"

Sonic then began to walk, right before thinking something 'hey tails, where do you think we should go first?" "Hmmm..." He, for the first time, thought about it "I guess we should see if there are any 'higher powers' that may guide us." "Ok, and what do you mean by 'higher powers'?" he said "and how, exactly, do we do that?"

"Well, didn't you sense someone powerful? Wouldn't they know?" "No, that's not really how it works, but I guess we really have no choice, and if we need to leave fast..." Sonic said, staring at an idle train sitting on the track. "We have a way..."

After sonic was staring at it for a long time imaginary tails said "so... Are we going?" "Oh yeah, right" sonic said one last time before beginning to start to walk into town, but immediately stopped and thought 'holy chaos emeralds, I think I've gone crazy'

He then started speed walking into town, trying not to fall again, and whith his focus at a very high level.

-A minute later-

After walking for a little bit, sonic quickly relized that walking this fast made him get into the town at a very fast pace "Man, I know this town is filled with ponies and everything, but does it have to be so brightly colored?" He stated, while looking at what seemed to be a bakery of some sort.

Sonic then proceded to look through the window to see the treats there, but saw the reflection of a pony instead. 'Stupid glare... Who is that... Wait.' He then became full of dread and sadness, relizing the horrible truth that the image was of himself! "Is that really who I am now," he thought as he looked at the image, and instead of seeing a cheerful, blue hedgehog standing there, he saw a dirty blue horse, with a blue mane and green eyes standing in its place. 'Have I really gone from a hedgehog to a blue horse?' He mentally stated. 'Well, technically you are a pony.' Imaginary Tails said. "Shut up Tails" he said aloud.

"Hey there!" A high pitched voice from his side came. "AH!" Sonic screamed, not prepared for any sudden surprises, such as this very moment.

"Who where you talking to?" Sonic, finally getting a good look at her, saw a pink, obviously hyperactive, pony standing there. "Um... Nobody" sonic stated, trying his best at lying. "Really, because it sounded like you were talking to somepony." Sonic, confused, had to stand and think about what she said, 'wow, she talks fast...' "Nope, not a single per... Pony." As the pony began to open her mouth to talk again, sonic cut her off and quickly said, "also I need to do something so... Bye!" He said as he quickly ran around the corner.

"Ok, no more time to waste, I need to be quick." Sonic then went into his "focus mode" and tried to sense the energy but, oddly enough, it felt as if it was all around him. 'Huh, that's strange, it usually only does this when I'm close...' He thought as he trailed off. 'Wait, no way... HER?!' Sonic thought, putting two and two together. He then looked around the corner and saw her sitting there smiling at him.

"Well, this is going to be fun..." He said as he walked towards her. "Hello again!" He said, trying to match her happy tone. "Himynamespinkywhatsyours!" Sonic, again took a second to understand and attempted to respond correctly "um... hi, my name's sonic, and look, I have a quick question to ask you is there anyone who is very smart who could lend a friend directions?" "Well you could go to Twilight, but she left earlier because of an incident with fire" "oh... wait wha-" "OH, BUT THERE IS PRINCESS CELESTIA... AND SHE'S LIKE, SUPER DUPER SMART, I MEAN SMARTER THAN TWILIGHT SMART!"

'Probably not an actual princess...' "So, where could I find 'princess Celestia?" Pinkie then turned and pointed at a mountain with a castle on it. "Oh..." Sonic both said and thought at the same time "told you" said imaginary Tails. Sonic then started grumbling at his "friend."

"Oh! who is that?!" "Oh," he said casually, "that's my friend tai- wait, you can hear him?!" Pinky then chuckled, "no silly, you can hear him!" 'Jeash, some people, am I right out?' 'Pinky, we talked about this in the last story, NO BREAKING THE FORTH WALL!' 'Oh right sor-' pinky then gasped suddenly "oh no!" She said aloud "I almost forgot!" Pinky then dashed off at an unreasonable speed.

"Ok then..." "That explains why she was so easy to sense... I - I found out the information I need!: I need to talk to the most high powered pony here, the princess!"

Sonic, right before dashing off again, looked in the mirror for the last time and thought 'This is going to be a long day...' And dashed off towards the train station, hoping that the train was still there.

Ok, sorry everyone if the last few chapters started to get worse, this took HOURS to write, and it didn't help that I was running errands throughout it... Anyways I will say this quickly, if there are any suggestions you may have given me, If I take them, they won't affect this until a couple chapters AFTER being told, thanks to how I work... Also, Please leave any helpful suggestions and/or ideas in the review section (or PM me... Either works) that I could use in the future.

ALSO I have written a... How should I word this... "Message" to everyone that will appear in the next chapter. It is VERY important to this story so PLEASE read it.


	8. Problematic

Ok, I know I am not really suppose to do these things (don't ask) but I will list here why I have so many issues with this story.: #1) First of all, the title doesn't make complete sence. I called a story a "Beta." I don't think that is how the whole system works so... Yeah.

#2) This is one of my bigger reasons. (even though all my reasons besides #1 bother me... Btw, #1 may be irrelevant since I will most likely change the title to something else.) I am not a great writer. In fact, right now or once you finish reading this, I want people to say in the reviews if this story is good "design wise"... By that I mean how it sounds and as brutally honest as possible. Please, for my sake.

#3) Now THIS reason is huge, along with #4. I made this before I properly watched MLP. I had only basic ideas on how the characters act and what they are like. Really, all I knew was that Rainbow Dash was the cool one, Twilight was the smart one, rairty was the British stereotype (WHICH IS TOTALLY WRONG) And is all about dresses, Applejack was the sterotypical farm girl (mostly wrong again), fluttershy was... Well, shy and loved animals, and pinkie pie was overly excited and physics bending (that is actually correct...). Almost all of this I learned from reading other fanfics and all I ended up doing was showing how inexperienced I was. If I were to rewrite this, I have finished all of MLP up too the season 4 finale (it made me inspired for a day so... hehehehhe... It was totally over... 20 percent cooler... Had too, sorry) so there's that. Now for my biggest reason... Probably the most scariest too...

#4) I have MAJOR commitment issues. I have troube staying interested for long periods of time. One thing that was horrible is that I had (and still do)chapters 1-10 all finished before I even started posting this story. Yeah, it's so bad that even with that I only got up to chapter 6 before losing inspiration to post... Which brings me to reason 6.

#6) I have no inspiration... Well little at least. Now know that I do read EVERY review that is posted so please don't think I have ignored you guys (and/or girls/females) but they... No offense... Aren't... I don't know how to put this... "Enough." What has Me posting now is that I have finished season 4 today (actualy about 11 hours from when I am writing this) and it has me inspired to do well... Something.

Well, that is all that I can think of at the moment so... Thank you to those who have read/listened to my endless "rambling" and thank you to those few who did help me get through my 2 stories on one thing. I have no good or professional way to end this so I will say this. Alot of this right now depends on what your responces are. If you say that I should stop, so be it. If you say I should continue, I will happily. Right now I just need the truth from as many people as possible so... I guess this is goodbye for now. (Idk still how that should end, but In the mean time of waiting for people to respond, I am going to read another fanfic on . :3 the story is great and I really want to referance it but... IDK how the creator would feel about it... His name is "Sharaloth". That's all I will say.)


	9. return?

**Ok, before anyone thinks I am "officially" back, know that I,sadly, am not. I have actually decided to put up, in this story, what I have finished as of so far, and at least get that out. If something's seem weird in this chapter, compared to what I am saying now that is, know that I have not read this in about a couple of mounths so I almost know next to nothing about what has happened as of now so... ENJOY**!

-Somewhere close to main story-

As Rainbow Dash continued her wonderbolt training, she managed to reach the most difficult part of her training, which required perfect focus and balance...

"Ok," said the multicolored pony "If I am to do this stunt, I will need to remember to keep my balance perfectly alined, and any distractions or disturbances could lead to something fatal..." Rainbow, even though she felt ready and confident, could hear the word 'Nerd' being said in the back of her mind, but she managed to ignore it and push it farther back in her head.

'Ok, Now for the first step,' Rainbow thought to herself as she got into the position to burst straight up. 'All I need to do for this part is fly up, and fly straight down, wings opened of course, then, right before I hit The ground,pull up and go on to part two.'

Rainbow Dash, following the original plan, flew up in a burst of surprising speed, and flew down again, which meant she was headed straight for the ground. 'On he count of three I'll pull up... One... Two... Thr-' but just as RD got to the number three, there was an earth-shattering KABOOM that scared her hoof-less.

"What the?!" She shouted, as she tried to regain her control. "Oh no! No! No! No! No! No!" In the end, no matter how hard she shouted, she couldn't regain her control and face planted into the ground.

She moaned. "What was that?!" Rainbow, being the pony she was, did not waste even a second before flying high above the trees (which were in the distance) to find out what has happened. What she saw was a scary sight for just about any pony, smoke rising from within the forest far away... 'Wow, That's ALOT of smoke, maybe I should check it out...' She then began to fly towards the forest but quickly turned around. 'But what about my training!' She turned around again 'well, Fluttershy's house is VERY close to there...' She then moaned very loudly, and made her final decision. 'You better be glad I care about you so much Fluttershy' she thought as she flew towards the smoke at incredible speeds.

-Now with AppleJack, who has just finished her daily tree bucking duty-

Applejack was over looking her now finished job of tree buking for the day."Wooey, Now that's what I call a good days bukin'!" She said as she marveled at the art she created only minutes before.

Just then, there was a distant explosion-type noise that could be heard from even Sweet Apple Acres! "Now, what in tarnation was THAT noice?" AppleJack said as she squinted to see the distant area of sound. "Well, what ever it was it must have been life destroying!" She then tried to hurry toward what ever the noise was- 'I'm sure Big Mac won't mind if I slip out before eating'

And now that I finished that chapter, you can now see my faliure at making an AppleJack... Anyways though, I apologize for making this chapter so short, but I am begining to feel that I am becoming very... repetitive when describing events, and I am considering going back to my old writing style. (in which I used in chapters one and two) Any suggestions and/or comments please PM me or leave in the review section.

**Future kurawante here, and now that I actually re-read this chapter, I relized it wasn't half as bad as I thought it was back then! I didn't even screw up RD or AJ that badly either! When I post these next chapters (expect it same day next week) it may even get me writing again! Well, anyways, tell me if you enjoyed the chapter and I will see if I return or not! (Dark Kura - man, your grammer has really gone down-hill. Me - well EXCUSE ME IF I SUCK AFTER SEVERAL MOUNTHS OF NOT EVEN TOUCHING A KEYBOARD!)**


	10. Chapter 9 - The forgetful chronicles

Ok, sorry for the wait on the chapter, I MAY have forgotton about it all week... Anyways, here's another chapter for you people to (hopefully) enjoy!

Ok, now time for me to write the most... Interesting chapter, that is nine [there is no specific reason I said that, this chapter will be most likely like the rest...] Some important messages - 1: First of off, I have decided to focus this chapter on Twilight and friends, instead of sonic. The reason I am doing this is because last chapter wasn't really a chapter, more just the character I forgot to 'put into their places' and I don't want to risk complaints. Also, I am going to try to shorten and/ or change the way I am writing, because rereading these chapters (for mistakes and/ or parts that are simply badly written...) I have noticed that not much seems to be happening during them, and they kinda drag on for EVER! Anyways, with those messages out of the way, onto the chapter! DISCLAIMERS: Any reference made are not owned by me, and are owned by their reaected creators and/or developers. Also, the events that may take place are not a part of this stories "official" timeline (meaning the refrences) and may either be repeated, skipped, changed, etc in the future. Please be thoughtful during this.

(The story begins with Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight walking toward the Forest...)

We join these three ponies, while they are on the overly long walk to the everfree forest, which is totally not a way to give AppleJack and Rainbow Dash time to reach their location...) Rarity, who is getting quite fed up with the long walk, begins to ask the question that EVERYPONY there was thinking . "Why does it seem that, no matter how far we walk, we are not making any progress towards the forest? It's not even that far away!" The white pony says, a little louder than her usual calm tone.

After hearing this question, the first words that come to her mind are 'wow, Dejavu...' Which somehow led her to respond with "I'm not sure, maybe there's a magical barrier we were not informed about, or a shield?" [ or a badly written story?] "Well um..." Fluttershy began "maybe we-" but, even though she was loud (on fluttershy terms) both the ponies (Twilight and Rarity) were distracted with the trees they have suddenly run into.

"Ow!" Rairity responded.

"What the hey?!" Said Twilight. "How did we get this close so fast?!" "Um.." Fluttershy started... Again "Maybe it's becau-" but, like before, shy was cut off by a sudden, female voice from behind, which said "Hey!"

"Ah" yppied Fluttershy as she went into the air, which caused the new Cyan pony (hint, hint) to burst down laughing. "Rainbow Dash?!" Said Rarity and Twilight in unison. "Um... Hi" she said awkwardly, almost not liking the sudden attention shift.

Rarity, still a little wosey from face planting into a tree, allowed Twilight to say "where did you come from?" "Well duh," responded Rainbowdash, acting as if the answer was obvious "I heard a loud noise, and I came to see if you guys are all right!" Twilight, a little surprised by her choice said "but I thought you were training for the Wonderbolts? Why, did you change your mind?" Rainbow Dash, instead of giving a verbal answer, started humming the lyrics to a song- "A true true friend helps a friend in need, a friend will be there to help them see..." [My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 3 epsiode 13- A True True friend]

"Ok, ok, I get it" Twilight replied. "Now I think we can finally head in-" but, sharing the same luck as fluttershy, heard s voice say "Howdy!" From behind her, which also made her jump. Turning around she saw her orange maned firend, who goes by the name of AppleJack, standing there, slightly blushing.

"Er- sorry Twi... Didn't mean to disturb y'all, but I came because I-" "right, pet me guess : Loud noise, worry, rushed over. Am I correct?" "Um... Yeah, how did you know?" "Scientific instincts" Twilight replied sarcastically, but her friends thought her to be serious, because they are not used to hearing sarcasm from Twilight's mouth.. Twilight, noticing the tense stares at her, said "Joke!" Which made all her friends come to that realization.

Twilight, now somewhat disappointed with her complete joke fail, began talking, but immediately stopped.

"What?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well, usually when I start talking I get cut off so... I'm a little jumpy." Twilight said.

"No worries Twi, for what I can see, we aren't missing a single pony here!" AppleJack said as the rest of the ponies looked around the small crowd to see that she was right. 'But I feel like we are missing somepony... Who could-"

"So!" Said AppleJack, cutting off Twilight's train of thought. "Are we going or what?" All the ponies, besides Twilight, responded with a loud 'Yeah!' And Twilight, with a slight eye twitch, sighed and said 'fine' in a almost mumbled tone. After this responce, they all rushed into the Forrest, prepared to take on any adventure that may be thrown at then.

There, chapter nine finished! Sorry for not sticking to the promise of "Shorter explanations," but this chapter was a two day process to make (probably shouldn't have started it at three in the mourning...) And NOW I have great ideas for what I COULD HAVE put in the story, but decided not to.

Future kura - There another chapter! I since I didn't pre read this, I have no clue what's in here so... Sorry if what I am saying now does not match up to what I said before... Anyways, please do whatever I may have stupidly said, and goodbye!


	11. The last Chapter

**Chapter 10... Yah! Quick question (for guests to ) how do, or when do, you find my stories? I'm aware it takes a while for me to 'uplode' these chapters so, how? Also, I am learning how to write better, since I have been reading actual books, such as the Percy Jackson series ( Dark kurawante and RD: NERD! **

**Kurawante: ...**

**Then they high five )**

**So, yeah, those major books are helping out... , on to the chapter!**

**Also, note that everything above this sentence was written when the story first started, so... Yeah, that whole "Percy jackson" and "better writing" stuff isn't really that... True... Anymore...Opps**

Running... Running seems to be all I do, all I am. When I'm not running, I'm eating, no real purpose to my life...

This is what I've become, this is who I've decided to become...

Without running I am-

'Choo Choo!'

"Ahh! What in the what?!"

"Next stop, Canterlot!"

"Uh... What a weird dream, it's even more depressing than Tail's popularity count"

"Umm... Are you ok?"

What who's... No, not you!" Said sonic when he got a quick glimps of her.

'No, I can't believe she followed me here?! No!' He thought scarcely.

"Umm... Are you ok mister?" Said the pink pony.

Sonic, when about to respond, turned and saw that the pony, although pink, was indeed not the same mare he met before comming onto the train. She was instead a young fillie who looks as she may have lost a few teeth along her life adventures.

"Um... Yeah, sorry I thought you were someon else" said sonic, as he fought himself not to blush and laugh histariously at his own stupidity.

The filly tilted her head and said, "who could POSSIBLY look like me, and still be frightening?" Asked the young fillie.

"Huh," sonic silently laughed " don't ask..."

"Okay..." As said the fillie, obviosly awkward under this situation, "Anyways, my name's Lilly Rosebud, what's yours?"

"My name's sonic"

"Sonic huh?" Said a now intrigued Lilly. "That's a funny name"

"Ha, says the one named after a flower!" Sonic responded

"Well, says the one who's named after a... Um..."

"Speed?" Offered sonic.

"Yeah, that!"

They both laughed.

Once the laughter died down, Lilly spoke up-

" so, where you headed?"

"Well, I'm going to-"

Just then, the announcer's voice spoke up "we have now arrived at canterlot, any passengers getting off, please exit now."

"There! Sorry for the quick exit um... Rose,(I will explain the humor here later)

"Lilly"

Lilly, but I need to split!"

"Wait but-" Lilly started, but was droned out by ponies exiting the train, one of which, was Sonic.

'Princess, here I come!' But, as sonic started to attempt to scoot to the front of the line, he immediately got knocked back to the back, with ponies saying "hey, watch it," and " Wait your turn!" And many other offensive phrases.

'No, I'm so close, I only need to go a couple more inches!'

'It's obvious that your going to have to wait, so just stop trying to force your way and wait" said the familiar, but unaveragly quiet, mental Tails.

'Yeah, I hate to admit, but your right... But I need to see her, I don't want to waste anymore time'

'You have plenty of time, I don't think even EGGMAN would attack before properly knowing where you are, so chill.'

'Yeah I should but...' He thought, as he walked off of the train. ' I don't think it is needed.'

Before his mind could come up with the proper answer, sonic tuned tails out in order to focus on the task at hand.

"So now all I need to do is find the princess" He said as he trailed off, taking in the view around him.

'Wow, even for me, this place is beautiful' He thought to himself, whilst admiring the perfectly white buildings, and the rich looking ponies going about their days.

'I didn't even know it was POSSIBLE to keep buildings that white...'

But right before sonic was about to feel the smooth looking wall of a nerby building, the same voice from the train said "wait, your looking for the PRINCESS?!"

Sonic turned around, but upon seeing nothing behind him, he looked down and saw Lilly standing there, gasping at Sonic.

"Um... That's private information that only the high and mighty can know, so I am not allowed to answer that."

"Really, high and mighty?" "Yep, no one else." Then why did you say it out loud?"

"Um...well..."

"So, since you are going to see the princess, can I come?"

Sonic sighed, "look, this is something I must do, ALONE. Besides, don't you have something to do, or parents to annoy?"

But, upon hearing the words 'parents,' Lilly looked down, suddenly depressed.

Sonic said, suddenly feeling guilty, the first thing that can to his mind- "You don't have parents, do you?" In a quiet, calm tone.

Lilly, looking like she was about to cry, remained silent.

"Hey, don't get upset, I didn't have parents growing up either, thats what friends are for." Sonic said, but he saw that that phrase did little to help. "You know, I am Farley new to canterlot, and I could use a tour guide to canterlot, would you mind giving me some pointers?" That got her attention.

"*gasp* really, I can go with you to the princess's?! Cool!"

"Yep, but we should make it quick, I have a very busy schedule to stick to." He said.

"Ok, got it. Now to get to the castle, you need to go..."

And that's how the mini-adventure started, with a few words, a very exited child, and two hours of canterlot exploration.

**Ok, and now with the end of this chapter, I can literally say that I have shown you just about everything I have had prepared before. I know this chapter's release is VERY distanced from the rest, sorry, but I [censored due to domitics]. ALSO (last message) I went back and looked at my past chapters, and relized that they didn't suck half as bad as I thought. I mean, they won't win any prizes, but they can hold! Maybe I will somehow add onto this or resume Kurawante's adventures in writing, but for now This is** **Kurawante... Signing out (I don't know why I did that, it just seemed right =D)**


End file.
